Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** Inspector Reiss Locations: * ** *** | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Rickie * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Devil's Playground | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** ** * * Vehicles: * U-boat * Atlantean "aerial-submarines" | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Zeb and Luke Antagonists: * Buck and his cohorts Other Characters: * Manuel * Ben, Recorder office clerk Locations: * ** | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Chief Simcox Antagonists: * Locations: * Anniston | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Unnamed men * Mike, Toby and other gangsters * * Mrs. Lovely Locations: * ** *** **** | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Prosser * Antagonists: * Prima * * Other Characters: * Unnamed New Yorkers Locations: * ** *** | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * , the lion * * Antagonists: * * * , the ape * , the leopard Other Characters: * Unnamed natives Locations: * ** | Notes = Continuity Notes New York Hit By Green Flame * This is the first time the Human Torch uses the alias Jim Hammond although the name is spelled as Hamond in first issues. * This is the last golden age appearance of Doctor Manyac and his Green Flames. They next appear in 2009's . The Sub-Mariner Goes To War * The Holy One's real name is Emperor Thakorr, throughout publications in the 1940s and 50s, Thakorr is referred to as "The Holy One" or "The Emperor", his real name was not revealed until . * All Atlantean males are depicted as having fish-like characteristics: greenish skin with scales, large eyes, and catfish like barbels under the nose while females have Caucasian skin but large eyes and some slight fish like features. Atlanteans were not depicted with their trademark blue-skin and humanoid features until . Additionally, the name of their race and the fact that they had any connection to Atlantis was not revealed until that issue. Electro: The Marvel of the Age * Professor Philo Zog's real name was fully revealed in as Philo Zogolowski. * revealed that funding for his Electro robot came from the United States government. Publication Notes * The stories of this issue are reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.The 1st story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 19th story ** - 2nd story ** * The 2nd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 20th story ** * The 3rd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 21st story ** ** - 2nd story * The 4th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 22nd story ** * The 6th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 23rd story ** * The 7th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 24th story ** * The 8th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 25th story ** | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References